The invention relates to a ceiling formwork comprising rectangular formwork panels which are arranged horizontally in the position of use and have edge webs and comprising supporting means for these formwork panels and comprising a holding element which takes hold of the edge webs, in contact with one another in the position of use, of adjacent formwork panels in a corner region of the formwork panels.
Ceiling formworks are known in many different forms.
For example, DE 42 11 200 C2 discloses a ceiling formwork in which a holding element is provided for simultaneously taking hold of the four corners of four formwork panels abutting at these four corners. In this case, undercuts are arranged in a longitudinal direction, and specially shaped webs of the formwork panels engage underneath said undercuts in the position of use, which necessitates very specific formwork panels.
The use of formwork panels, for instance, according to DE 20 2007 002 502 or according to EP 0 573 450 B1 would therefore not be possible.